Gangnam Style
|year = 2012 |difficulty = |nogm = 3 |dg = / - - |mode = Duet |mc = JD4 Red JDU 1A: Razzmatazz 1B: Mauve 2A: Yellow 2B: Ochre |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Turquoise (JD4) Red (2014) |pictos = 107 |kcal=37 |dura=3:40 |nowc = GangnamStyleDLC |audio = |dlc = November 20, 2012 (JD4) December 17, 2013 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015)}} "Gangnam Style" by PSY is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a man and a dancer who changes gender and appearance. P1 P1, a representation of PSY, has black hair and is wearing a red tiger-print tuxedo, a purple shirt, blue and turquoise oxfords, and dark sunglasses. P2 'C1' P2 starts off as a woman with short red hair. She is wearing a turquoise tied shirt, a dark blue police cap, black high-waist shorts, purple knee high socks, pink tiger-print heels, and dark sunglasses. 'C2' She transforms into a man at the part of the famous elevator pose. He wears a purple fedora, dark sunglasses, a cyan shirt, a black vest with a pink tiger-print at the shoulders, purple pants, and cyan shoes. 'C3' The man then transforms into yet another woman; the pink-haired woman resembles Lady Gaga and wears a pair of black sunglasses, a black and teal dress, purple knee high socks with garters, and blue boots with pink bows. gangnamcoach1.png|P1 gangnamcoach2.png|P2 (C1) Background The most prominent element of the background is a carousel of horses, reminiscent of the music video. The routine first takes place in a nighttime city and a dark reflective floor, with the city appearing to just be small lights. The light-up railing of the floor and horses rotate in opposite directions. When P2 becomes a man, the city becomes a black and pink tiger print akin to P1's outfit. When the chorus arrives, the city becomes yellow and lime green. Large circles are present in this backdrop, having a couple of silhouettes dancing along with the duet. During this instance, the horses are absent. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 4: Stomp your right foot while shaking your wrist. This depicts the first move of each chorus. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Point to the right when you and your partner are in the elevator position in the music video. Gold Move 5: From right to left, put your hands behind your head. Gold Move 6: Put your hand on your chin and lunge forward. Gangnam Style Beta GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 Gangnamstyledlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 Gangnam Style Beta GM 2.png|Gold Move 5 Gangnamstyledlc gm 3.png|Gold Move 6 Gangnamstyledlc gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Gangnamstyledlc gm 3.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Trivia * This is the first Duet in which only one coach transforms. This happens again in Love Is All. ** This is yet the only Duet where the coach who transforms gets a gender change. * There are two unused Gold Moves being used exclusively for Just Dance Epic Hits: the first one depicts the first move of each chorus, and the second one is a Wave Gold Move from right to left, where players have to put their hands behind their head. * The routine uses much of the official choreography, most notably at the chorus, a move based off the elevator scene from the video, and the final Gold Move. * P2 (C1) makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. Gallery Game Files gangnamstyledlc.jpg|''Gangnam Style'' Gangnamstyledlc_cover_albumcoach.png|album coach gangnamstyledlc cover albumbkg.png|album background Promotional Images gangnamstylecoach1.jpg gangnamstylecoach2.jpg Behind the Scenes WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUB.jpg|Background horses models Iluvhorsez.jpg|Closer look at background horses Videos Official Music Video PSY_-_GANGNAM_STYLE_(강남스타일)_M_V Gangnam Style (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Gangnam Style - Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Duets Category:Songs by PSY